the things that break us, and make us
by thedarkenedshadow
Summary: i do not own inuyasha or the characters in this story. things had not always gone her way, and she had many secrets that she would never tell but nothing could compare to how he would brake her and what would fix her. I am new to this please review :
1. when i was not enough

The day had started out like pretty much every other had for the past three years, or so it would seem little did this sleeping angel know what this day had in store, and how events would change her life forever. All it would take was one simple phrase that had been herd many times before to bring everything she new crumbling down, and no one saw it coming.

It was midsummer now and the group was on there was back to the village, a lot had happened over the last two weeks and everyone was in need of a break.

Shippo jumped from Kilala's back to Kagome's shoulder

"mama when are we going to get back to kaeda baba it's too hot out here" Kagome turned her head to look at the young fox youkai she had adopted two and half years ago and smiled at him he had grown up so much but he still needed his mama and she loved it.

Moving him from her shoulder to cradle him in her arms she said while rubbing his little red cover head

"Shippo we will be back to kaeda's village soon don't worry ok, and then we can all go to river and swim for a bit ok baby" Shippo smiled and almost jumped out of his mother's arms he loved when they all went swimming "ok mama" he nuzzled down into kagome's arms and slept the rest of the way to the village.

Kagome turned her head to the side when she her a SLAP and laughed "Miroku will you never learn she said "

"You henti Sango screamed at him" and he rubbed his now red swollen face "ah but my dear it is always worth it"

Inuyasha who had been far behind the group finally spoke ' you stupid monk one of these days you are going to lose that hand of yours feh" everyone laughed " Inuyasha what are you doing all the way back there, come on up with the rest of us we will be back to the village soon"

Kagome said as she stopped and turned to look at him "Inuyasha went flying into the ground " wench what did ya do that for " "sit , Inuyasha you can be such a jerk sometimes' with that she took off in a fast sprint ahead of the group.

Sango and miroku took off quickly after her leaving Inuyasha in the dirt. "Kagome... Kagome wait up" Sango yelled trying to catch up "sorry guys he just gets to me sometimes... Look the village finally"

"Welcome back friends was ye trip fulfilling" hearing her voice Shippo woke up and jumped at the old woman " Kaeda baba " " well child I think that ye is growing everything I see the" Shippo jumped down off kaeda and waited " come in you must all be tired from ye journey" everyone followed her into the hut except kagome who stayed out for a moment longer to look back at the forest to wonder what could be taking Inuyasha so long then she felt it the familiar tug at her soul " kikyou" she quickly turned and went into the hut that could only mean one thing Inuyasha went to her again.

Off in the near distance Inuyasha and kikyou stood in a warm embrace

"kikyou I have missed you" "and what of my reincarnation Inuyasha do you no longer think about her" "you are my mate Kikyou there will never be another on my mind" he rubbed her quickly growing stomach"how has the pup been my love?" kikyou smiled and evil grin and laid her head on his shoulder "he has missed his father and so have I"

With that kikyou grabbed inuyasha's face and pulled it towards hers and kissed him, he quickly took off his haori and laid it on the ground and them laid Kikyou on it

"it has been to long my kikyou, since I have touched you" he slowly undid she robe "to long since I have kissed you" he slowly kissed his way down her body making her wither beneath him "and far far to long since I have tasted you" with that Inuyasha bared his face within her moist lips and took a deep breath "perfect" he dove his tongue into her remembering her taste and her smell

"Inuyasha please" he climbed up her body slowly stripping himself as he went till her was about her face "I love you my kikyou" and "I you Inuyasha "with that kikyou smirked and Inuyasha drove into her.

Mean while kagome who had been sitting with her friends in kaeda's hut tell the old woman about their latest journey started to feel strange she started feeling very warm and started to moan. Everyone looked at her kaeda placed a hand on her shoulder

"Kagome child what wrongs, what ails you?"

Kagome did not respond "you are burning up child, what is it what is bothering ye?" "I don't know" was all kagome could get out before another wave of heat hit her and she moaned again.

"Something is not right with lady Kagome I can sense something lingering over her" said while standing and walking over to her, he placed his hand over to chest "hum it is as I thought something is going on in her soul"

Sango gasped in surprise "why that dirty dog I am going to have his head for this, what does he think he is doing to her, with that clay pot of his, I'll make a new bowel out of her " "Sango dear you must control yourself"

"Monk what is it that angers the slayer so?" walking over to kaeda "come out side and I will tell you" Kaeda got up slowly and followed him

"Monk what is it that you needed me out here for" "it's your sister kaeda and Inuyasha they are doing this to lady kagome, they are involved and my guess is that the connection between kagome and the piece of soul that kikyou has is connecting them together" "you don't mean monk that" miroku interrupted her "yes that is what I mean" they ended their conversation and went back into the hut. To see Kagome passed out on the floor.

Five minutes later Inuyasha walked into the hut and Sango jumped at him

"Why you filthy dammed dog who dare you do this to her"

'Feh what the hell are you talkin about I didn't do nothing to her"

"you and the clay pot of a bitch did this to her, don't you even think before you do anything" "feh I didn't know what you are talking about "Inuyasha screamed at her Miroku got up and stood in front of Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha lady kagome's soul is being shared my kikyou there for she can feel things that kikyou can "

Inuyasha's eyes when wide and then he laughed "so the stupid whore could feel what I was doing to my mate then, feh I bet she got off on it"

"Inuyasha why you fucking..." Miroku grabbed Sango before she could get to Inuyasha

' Inuyasha does did you just say mate, do you mean that you and kikyou are mated" " yup monk that is what I mean I can back here to tell you all that she will be joining our ground since she is carrying my pup"

all four of them looked at him "WHAT" kaeda was the first to ask "how is this possible Inuyasha, my sister is long dead, she is only a shell should could not host a another life form within her" "listen you hold hag don't talk about my mate like that and it does not matter how just that she is, so she is joining this group starting today"

Inuyasha looked at the door to the hut "Kikyou" she walked in and everyone gasped she was indeed pregnant and pretty far to.

Everyone left the hut in degust taking the unconscious kagome with them, leaving only Inuyasha kikyou, and kaeda in the hut" well Inuyasha I hope you realize what you have done" with that kaeda went back to her work and Inuyasha and kikyou lied down.

'I can't believe him" "Sango dear calm down" Shippo walked over to kagome's form and was about to sit beside it when she started to come to "mama, are you ok "she smiled weakly at him "I am fine baby don't you worry ok "

Miroku walked over to them "lady kagome I hope you are felling better now" "thank you Miroku I am but what happened"

"Lady Kagome I am not sure how to say this but"

He was cut off by Sango "I swear kagome I will kill him for this" "Kill who, Sango what's going on guys what happened where Inuyasha is?" Miroku moved Sango aside before she could talk

"Oh mama I am so sorry Inuyasha is such a jerk, he brought that thing back with him' "thing what do you mean Miroku guys what is going on"

Taking a deep breath "Lady Kagome it's seems that Inuyasha has been going around with kikyou" "I all ready knew that what else happened" "well you see Inuyasha um... Well... He mated Kikyou and well she is um"

Sango interrupted him "Kagome kikyou is with child quite far along from what I can tell I am so sorry"

At that moment something inside kagome cracked. She just stayed still for what seemed like forever not saying a word till Shippo shock her

" mama... mama are you ok I love you mama" "I love you to Shippo baby "her words came out more painful than they were supposed to "it will be ok Mama I will take good care of you and so will Kilala and Miroku and Sango we will all be one big family"

Tears started to form in her eyes but they would just not fall. how could he do things to men why why her thoughts kept going back to the day a year ago when he said when Nuraku was dead he would be with her, she could not understand what happened what she did wrong to deserve this.

Something inside she had broke and she didn't know what it was or if it could ever be fixed. She felt so dark inside now and so alone, she knew her friends loved her and were her family but she wanted a different kind of family someday and now, now she was not sure if she would have one the thought of family without Inuyasha hurt her heart and her head she could not picture it. How could all of this have happened?


	2. when the fates give a new hero

Hey so here is the newest chapter I hope you like it, don't forget review. Oh yeah and once again I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters but I wish I did.*tear*

After camp was set up and everyone ate they all went to sleep, exhausted from the day's events, all but one.

Kagome waited till everyone was sound asleep, and quickly and quietly got out of her sleeping bag, still wearing her clothes from earlier she had not changed.

She rolled up her bag and attached it to her overly large yellow back pack.

She stood up taking one more glance over at the faces of her faithful friends that she was about to leave behind.

She stared at Sango and Miroku for a minute and smiled even when they tried to stay away from each other they couldn't, looking at Kilala lying protectively at her friends feet she smiled thinking that no matter what happened Sango would always be safe.

Last but not least she looked over at her poor little Shippo she didn't want to leave him again without a family but she had to go, tears started to rim her eyes as she walked over to him kissing his forehead and placing the last of the pocky and crayons and paper beside his sleeping form before taking off.

It was getting close to dawn and she had been running for hours now, trying to get as far as possible, but little did she know how far she really went.

He sat awake watching over his ward and retainer as they slept Ah Uh snuggled close to Rin to keep her warm.

He had not slept in two nights now sensing something was not right and he had a feeling is Baka half brother had something to do with it.

He was starting to drift off when he felt it a strong surge of anger and sadness enter deep into his lands.

He aroused Ah Uh to tell them to watch after Rin while he tended to this problem.

She was still running and the sun was starting to appear in the sky setting the sky on fire, she could hardly breath and she had lost all feeling in her body over two hours ago, but she kept going.

Remembering all the times that Inuyasha called her nothing more than a weak human she started to move faster,

No longer paying attention were she was going she hit something that came out of nowhere in a white blur and hit the ground hard,

Looking up to see what type of wall she must of hit she gasped.

Staring down at her frail human body sprawled out on the ground with a look that froze the very soul

"Miko what are you doing on my lands, and were is that half breed half brother of mine don't you follow him around like a pup normally"

Kagome started to push herself back against a tree and gulped

"well miko answer me I will not repeat myself again" stuttering "ssss...shess... shessoumaru... I'm sorry I didn't know I was on your land"

getting anger "Miko you have been in my land for quite some time now answer my question"

"I don't know where Inuyasha is we do not travel together anymore" tears started to breach the rims of her eyes again staring at her feet "I am sorry lord shessoumaru I will get out your lands as quickly as I can"

Turning to leave Kagome felt something grab a hold of her arm "on the contrary Miko you will stay right here and tell me what happened"

holding back her tears "shessoumaru please just let me go...please I don't want to talk about it... I don't want to remember it"

"so the half breed finally made a choice and he chose the dead how disgraceful" pulling at her arm trying to free it " please just let me go you already know what happened you don't need me anymore...please don't be like him...please don't make me stay"

he thought to himself what a strange human she does not fear me but she is hiding something, and those tears why are they affecting me so

" Miko you will accompany me for now...come" he pulled at her to get her to move " but why you don't need me" "quite Miko".

For the rest of the trip there was no noise just silence. They soon reached shessoumaru's camp where he told her "you will be quite and not wake them". Not wanting to die yet she did as she was told.

After letting her go he smelt something strange it smelt like blood only something was mixed with it something strong, that's when he realized he must have cut her with his claws when he grabbed her.

He spun around quickly and looked at her wrists,

oh know what have I done I wanted answers not to kill her he thought.

"Miko come here now"

"shessoumaru what is it what's wrong"

"Miko I will not repeat myself...give me your arms" she hesitantly raised her arms up him to see.

"Miko how are you feeling" "I...I ha...I have a burning feeling in my arms, shessoumaru what's wrong with me what is it"

"Kagome I need you to take your shirt off now" with a horrified look on her face she screamed "what why" "just do it" not knowing what else to do she took it off as asked.

"Shessoumaru now what" "give it to me" he reached out and took it, and started ripping it in half when kagome shrieked "what the hell do you think you are doing to my shirt"

trying to stay calm he said "I need to tie it around both your arms... do you trust me kagome" having trouble with her words kagome said "NO..I mean...yes I mean I guess I have to, but what is it what's wrong"

taking a deep breath "kagome when I grabbed you I cut you with my claws...which happens to contains a very lethal poison...I am sorry" "WHAT"

with that shessoumaru tied the shirt half's around her writs to stop the spreading, and then placed his head on her chest to listen to any change, Kagome blushed at his actions. He frowned it was just as he thought it had spread, but he had to do something to stop it from killing her.

Looking up at her from her chest he said "This is going to hurt" and before she could say anything he bit into her chest right above her heart and started to suck the poison out. She screamed in pain that felt like she was on fire. "Please shessoumaru it hurts stop" knowing he could not or she would die he kept going till her blood was clean.

She finally passed out after five minutes after he bit her, the pain had been too much, and when he was finished he licked up the extra blood and sealed the wounded with his saliva.

"Sleep well young Miko, for in the morn we will start again"

Sango woke up "good morning kago" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and got up looking around a little better than woke Miroku

"miroku wake up Kagome is gone" he jumped up "what do you mean gone, what happened were did she go" "I don't know" looking at Shippo she saw the drawing supplies and the pocky and said

"I don't think she is coming back Miroku look" she pointed to Shippo.

Inuyasha woke up and moved silently so he would not wake kikyou talking to himself

"they are still not back yet, feh think they can make it do they well they can't they will show up soon" with that he went back inside and layed down.

Kagome starred awake to find beautiful greed brown eyes green brown eyes.

"are you going to be my new mommy" "what?!?!"

his deep voice cut through there awkward conversation "Rin leave the miko alone and come and eat" "hai shessoumaru –sama"

Kagome tried to get up when the blanket fell off and she realized she didn't have a shirt on "what where is my shirt"

"Miko do you remember anything from last night" Kagome starred at her feet again "um..shes.. Shessoumaru thank you for helping me last night"

looking at her he said "hum"

Ja Ne:)


	3. when they wont help me

The Italicised writing is peoples thoughts and the bold is Shessoumaru's beast and when it appears in brackets it means his beat took over and is talking. Sorry it is late I hope you enjoy it

He had not made a sound the whole way back to his castle not even a grunt it was strange really. Finally after traveling almost half the day they had finally arrived, they had reached the western castle.

Shessoumaru called for one of his servants upon reaching the castle gate "Aoi come"

a young red headed girl came running to his side "what is it that you are In need of lord Shessoumaru"

Glancing at kagome "take the Miko to her room, make sure she is bathed and feed...and Aoi a change of clothes would be well advised"

She nodded her understanding and grabbed kagome's arm and half dragged her into the castle with Rin and jaken following not far behind.

"Miko-sama please come this way"

They reached the room she would be staying in and kagome finally spoke

" Um... it's kagome actually I never did like titles and besides I am just me I am not some lady or anything"

"But Miko-sama Lord Shessoumaru would have my head if I did not give you the respect you deserved" sighing she said

"What was your name again" "it's Aoi" "ok Aoi lets make a deal if Shessoumaru is not around you can just call me kagome ok"

"I don't know...Ok I think we are going to be good friends"

"Me as well Aoi.. Now do you have any idea why I am here"

Looking at kagome like she had three head "you mean you don't know why you are here...that is strange lord Shessoumaru did not tell you why" "no he didn't do you know" "no kagome I don't I just figured you did...now come we must get you ready for dinner"

Aoi grabbed kagome by the hand and drug her into the hot springs area and started to help her undress "um Aoi it's ok I can do that myself"

"It is my job Kagome so hold still"

Kagome was not comfortable with this but not wanting to hurt her new friends feelings she let her continue and then take her to the springs.

Shessoumaru sat in his study thinking about the miko

_she is a very strange one I wonder what my Baka of a half breed brother did to her... and why was she not with her other friends...wait why do I care at all she is just a worthless human onna_

**You care because you like her...you have since the first time you saw her**

_You will stop this and mind your own_

**Why deny the truth**

_I command you beast to stop this and get back in your cage_

**Don't think this is the last you will hear from me **

_Why must he always do that...now what should I do with her she is of no use to me...but maybe she can help teach Rin yes she may be able to do this task._

Shessoumaru straightened himself up and went down to the dining area for dinner.

"Aoi this is not me"

"Kagome it is not supposed to be you it is supposed to look nice...and is dose you look very beautiful"

"thank you Aoi but it's not like it matters...I can dress as beautifully as I want but I have no one to impress anymore" A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come on kagome everyone will be waiting for you"

"Hai" she got up and walked to the door blocking out all her feeling as she went.

Aoi walked kagome to the door of the dining room "now remember your manners and don't stare at the lord he does not like that" "got it". Kagome walked gracefully to her set at the right of Shessoumaru, while Shessoumaru's eyes bulged out of his head as he stared at her, she looked lovely with the midnight blue Kimono and hugged her body so well and made her eyes shine like sapphires and her hair with had been done up in a loss bun, that just cried for him to pull out and watch her long black locks fall.

Kagome took her seat "sorry to make you all wait" Shessoumaru retained his composer "shall we" with that everyone started their meals.

Shippo had woken up and was wondering were kagome was he wanted to see his mama he had the most awful dream.

But she was no were to be seen he asked Sango and miroku if they had seen her but they would not reply something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was, it was getting late now sunset was fast approaching and his mama was still not here he had decided that when they went to sleep he would take off and look for her.

Sango cleaned up the camp after supper and helped everyone prepare for bed.

She walked over to Shippo and kissed him on the head "good night Shippo" and then went to lie down beside Miroku.

After about an hour of laying still Shippo figured that they were asleep and he got up and took out a piece of paper and a crayon and wrote them a note

_It's a good thing mama taught me to write_.

Shippo placed it by Sango's bed and took off in a fast sprint following his mama's sent.

_Diner went well and she looked beautiful...she is a fine Onna...wait what am I thinking she is human_

his thoughts were interrupted by and intruding sent entering his castle yard, he got up and ran to see who it was.

When Shessoumaru got out side he saw a small Kit staring at him with eyes that burned with anger

"what did you do with my mama...you better not have hurt her"

Shippo ran at Shessoumaru and Shessoumaru caught him by his tail

"Kit want are you talking about I do not know who your mother is there is not Fox Youkai in my castle"

Shippo struggled against his grasp "you have my mama she is not a youkai she is human give her back"

looking at the kit with curiosity he took him inside

"what are you doing put me down"

Shessoumaru ignored him and carried him to kagome's room and knocked on the door "Miko I have something of yours"

Opening the door " something of mine what do you"

her sentence was cut off when she saw Shippo dangling by his tail " put my son down now Shessoumaru"

"so the boy did speak the truth he is yours... I can smell you are pure though how is this possible"

kagome blushed as she grabbed Shippo

"I adopted Shippo after his parents died...for your information I have not slept with anyone you argent prick"

she kissed Shippo on the head "he didn't hurt you did he baby" "no mama"

Shessoumaru stared at the sense with degust "you baby him to much he will never grow up it you keep doing that...how will he survive on his own if you keep treating him like that"

Kagome walked into her room and placed Shippo on her bed and walked back over to Shessoumaru and slapped him across the face

" HOW DEAR YOU...YOU POMPOUS DOG DON'T TRY AND TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY SON WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO HAVE A POLITE CONVERSATION"

Shessoumaru stared at her for a moment in shock

_what just happened...did she just hit this shessoumaru_

"ONNA you will never touch this Shessoumaru like that again, you will keep your filthy human hands to yourself"

Kagome started to steam with anger "Shippo hunni I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears"

he looked at his mother scared but did as she asked

" now you listen here lord stick up his ass"

Kagome pocked Shessoumaru in the chest as she spoke

" you are not to talk that was around my son...and I will place my human hand were ever I like if it is needed and trust me you could be taken down a step"

Shessoumaru could not take any more he grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air digging his claws into her neck

" **now listen onna you will not talk to me like that I should punish you and show you have a bitch should act" **

Kagome swallowed hard

" you do not scare me I faced Inuyasha's beast and I am not afraid of you so why don't you go back in your cage and let Shessoumaru have his mind back"

his best smiled evilly

" **or I could place you under me and show you how to act"**

" you asked for it" Kagome placed her hands on his and they started to glow blue she let a small amount of her Miko powers flow her and into Shessoumaru.

Shessoumaru's grip went lose and he slumped against a wall, he looked up just in time to see Kagome start to fall

"Kagome"

he called out as she hit the ground.

He ran to her side and picked her up carrying her to her bed he lightly shock the kit

"I need you to leave this room go and sleep with Rin tonight you remember her right"

"Hai Shessoumaru I do but what's wrong with mama will she be ok"

"she will be fine kit if you leave us be ok" Shippo kissed his mother head and left the room.

"Kagome come on wake up you have to look at me"

he shock her gently "sh...shee... Shessoumaru"

"Kagome I need you to stay awake and tell me wants wrong"

"Shessoumaru please make it stop please it hurts"

he turned her head to the side and looked at the marks

_this is the second time that this shessoumaru has but her in danger with his poison_

"GINA COME QUICKLY"

a short moment following his bellow a young girl walked in

"what can I help you with my lord"

Shessoumaru turned her neck so Gina could see

" I see my lord I must say I do not know what to do, I do not specialize in humans and youkai poison is very deadly I am afraid I cannot help you with this"

"that is all them Gina please leave"

"Hai my lord" with that she left.

_What can I do I must not let her die I wonder_

"Kagome can you hear me this is going to hurt but it is going to help you ok you must stay awake"

with that said he licked her neck and them bit her sucking at the wound.

When he thought he had gotten it all he sealed the wound

"kagome"

she did not responded so he picked her up and carried her to the hot spring she had gotten covered in sweat during the whole process and was starting to smell.

He quickly striped himself and then he slowly striped Kagome admiring her body as he did he finally picked her up and walked her into the springs with him the water was just the thing to wake her

"Shessoumaru what happened are you all right...WHAT THE HELL AND I DOING IN HERE NAKED"

"please calm down you would not wake and you needed to bath"

blushing she tried to pull away from him but he held tight

" let go then you did want you had to now you can leave"

she stopped when she accidently rubbed her overly sensitive crouch over his long leg and moaned

"Mmmmm"

"Mi...Kagome you cannot stand on your own right now I all most killed you, why would you have stood up to my beast like that he could have killed you"

her mind was to fogged to think

" I don't know I just did not feel afraid I guess"

then the scent of her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks

" you need think more"

he picked her up and she screamed

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

" I believe I am helping you" he rapped her in a towel and took her to her room and placed her on the bed drying her off

" you don't have to do this Shessoumaru"

"yes kagome I do one you cannot move and two I am the cause of you problem right now"

Kagome started at Shessoumaru with fear of the unknown.

Ja Ne


	4. when my need is yours

Kagome woke up half way through the night covered in sweat and shivering from the cold; she looked down and realized she was still naked. She yelped and went to get up to get her clothes, when she realized she could not move. Thinking to herself "great now what do I do, I am naked in a bed in shessoumaru's castle... god he is so hot... grrrr no kagome don't think like that right now"

A few rooms down the hall the demon lord awoke to scent of Kagome's want. **We should go see if we can help the onna...**

You will stop this she is human and not worthy of use, get back in your cage I will not tell you again

**No I think not, I think I will help.**

Shessoumaru struggled against his beast for control but it was no use when his beast wanted something he got it.

Grabbing his robe a red eyes shessoumaru went down the hall to Kagome's room.

He opened the door slowly and kagome almost yelled scared to know who would be coming in her room at this hour and she could not defend herself. She called out into the dark "who is it" shessoumaru answer in a deeper voice then usual "**it's me onna, I am here to help you with your little problem"** he snickered.

Kagome did not quite know what was going on" why do you sound funny Shessoumaru**, **and how did you know I was cold" smirking at her he spoke again his voice sounding like velvet

"**That is not what I meant onna... I am here to help with another problem"**

At this point he had reached her bed the moonlight showing his never very red eyes she spoke "you what do you want... I told you already to get back in your cage and give" she was cut off by the beast grabbing her arms and pinning her to the bed straddling her curvy hips

"**You shall not talk to me that way... I warned you I would show you how a bitch should behave "**

Leaning his body down against hers she scream " what are you doing get off me you animal" she struggled tries to brake free he just smirked down at her lifting her up out of the blankets and dangling her in the air by her arms then pinned her against the wall and looked over her milky skinned body.

"**You will be enjoyable" **he said like a whisper of death

Kagome did the only thing she could think of "Shessoumaru I know you are in there, this is not what you want I am just a worthless human... please don't let him do this to you" she closed her eyes hoping it would work then she herd

"**stupid onna he will not be coming out till I am satisfied" **with that said the beast pulled off his robe pressing his rock hard body against her soft small frame Kagome searched her mind quickly for a way out

She listened to his heart and hers and concentrated building up as much of her powers as she could, and then when he was about to kiss her she felt her heart stop and a burst of white light came from it causing him to let go of her and send them both tumbling to the ground. She looked over him and said "shessoumaru" hoping the beast was gone

He answered her "miko... are you alright"

She sighed in relief answering "yes but um Shessoumaru... um...you... are... I mean I am ... um naked and please help" she stuttered turning bright red at the thought of the demon lord naked on top of her.

The sent hit him again it was that of lavender and honey "miko I would suggest you stop your thoughts for they are what got you into this mess in the first place."

Kagome blushed even more "I'm sorry lord Shessoumaru I did not mean to cause you such trouble"

Shessoumaru laughed at her "Kagome right now lord it not needed and I would be more concerned with your well being them mine right now... did he hurt you anywhere this time" Kagome replayed in a meek voice " I don't think so"

'ok then let's get you up and get you changed" Kagome blushed as Shessoumaru still naked himself picked up her naked shivering form.

As he moved her to sit up he felt a wave of discomfort come from her" were does it hurt" seeing the blush on Kagome's face return he felt this could be a long night " Kagome tell me now"

She nodded and said 'it's um nothing I can deal with it later" he stared at her with those cold determined eyes of ice "fine the hard way it is"

Picking her up fully and placing her on the bed he started looking over her body when he saw the blood, his eyes bulged " what happened, how did he do this there is no poison" blushing she said " his mouth" she could not beard to even utter the phrase he bit me.

Shessoumaru looked at the overly red young girl laded in front of him_ what do I do, if any of my blood this may not be good_ " this could feel strange please try and stay focused"

Kagome wondered what he had meant till he lifted her legs to rest them on his shoulders and started to move his head towards her blossoming womanhood Kagome started to panic

"What the hell are you doing?"

He replied "kagome please be still I am trying to heal you"

With that said he placed his mouth on the inside of her thigh and started to lick it earning him a moan for her sweet lips he moved slightly away from the wound saying "Kagome I need you to focus this is not easy"

She shuddered at the thought as he went to put his mouth back on the wound, missing ever so slightly and hitting Kagome's very sensitive clit with his tongue. She jolted and moaned loudly. Shessoumaru froze trying to control himself. Then Kagome did something stupid, she pushed her hips up and towards his mouth.

" Kagome" his voice was harsh " I don't have that much control you need" he was cut off by her raising her hips again this time the sent was overwhelming and a slight wetness touched his mouth.

Kagome froze as Shessoumaru's eyes became wide, her need was so great. He couldn't take it anymore he needed a taste, or his beast might come out.

Grabbing her hips he said "I'm sorry" before barring his head in her woman hood, full force tongue blazing. He lapped up her juices and growled at the sounds he was arising from her. Almost to her climax he added his finger to his tongue game gaining him his prize and something more as she came hard Kagome screamed "YES SHESSOUMARU, OOOOOO PLEASE AWWW I NEED YOU"

Kagome came down from her high to have a very shocked Shessoumaru staring at her " I must apologise Miko I should have had more control, though I do find it interesting that I would be the thought for your desire" with that he got up clothed Kagome and left.

The sun was rising now and the children would be up soon. Kagome thought "did that just happen"

In his room Shessoumaru sat in a chair by a fire _this onna is proving to be more interesting_


End file.
